Back to You
by draculasbride2008
Summary: ON HIATUS. Instead of leaving, Sarah accepted Jareth's offer. They were married, but something happened, and Sarah had to leave. Somehow, she couldn't get back. What she didn't know was that she was pregnant.
1. Chaper 1: Make a Wish

Back to You

Chapter One-Make a Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or anything associated with it. So, for all those sue-happy companies out there, though luck! The only thing I own is Annabel.

_She was walking through a stone hallway, with only the torches on the walls to light her way. She had been here before, she knew she had. The problem was that she didn't' know _where_ here was. Something whispered through the back of her mind. It felt like a memory, but it was one that didn't belong to her._

"_Where am I?" she asked herself._

"_You are home," replied a voice._

_Annabel was confused. "What do you mean 'you are home'?"_

"_Just that," said the voice, "You are home, where you belong."_

_Annabel was getting frustrated, "What are you talking about? I've never lived here. I live with my mom."_

"_It is your home," said the voice, fading away._

"_Wait!" cried Annabel, but it was no use. The voice had gone._

_Just then Annabel stepped into a strange room. A _very_ strange room. She had never been in this room before…but that didn't make any sense. Each time she came here, she started out in what she guessed was a throne room, and that would always lead to the hallway that she had just come through. Whenever she got to the end of the hallway she would always end up in a room that was, for the most part, normal, such as a library or a dining hall. So far she had only been to a handful of different rooms, and she had been to each room more than once. This room, however, was completely different. This room had no carpets or chairs or tapestries. There were no books or tables, plates or cups. This room held none of the items that she saw whenever she came to this place. This room was made of staircases._

"_Weird," said Annabel quietly, looking around. "This place looks just like the Escher drawing." She started walking up a staircase, looking around every once in a while. Pretty soon her surroundings had been completely flipped around. The ceiling was below her, and the floor was above her head. Annabel was starting to get dizzy._

"_I don't think I can take much more of this," she murmured to herself._

_All of a sudden, the floor beneath Annabel disappeared, and she was falling through space, the room shattering into pieces around her. Just as suddenly, she landed on a patch of stone floor._

"_What was _that_?" she wondered aloud._

"_Who's there?" came a man's voice to her right._

_Annabel whirled around. At first, all she saw was a billowy white cape. Then she noticed an open white shirt with ruffles, but before she could see his face, there was a brilliant flash of light and everything disappeared._

XxXxXxXxX

Annabel woke with a start, her heart pounding.

"Well," said a slightly amused voice, "It's about time you woke up."

Annabel groaned and pulled her pillow onto her face, snuggling even more deeply under her covers. There came a muffled sound from somewhere underneath the pillow.

"What was that?" asked the woman standing in the doorway.

"I _said_," replied Annabel, moving the pillow away from her face, "That you're evil."

The woman chuckled softly. "That's not very nice, Annabel. Besides, it's not my fault you wouldn't wake up. What were you dreaming about, anyway?"

Annabel looked surprised.

"How did you know I was dreaming?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because you were talking in your sleep."

"Oh."

"So, what were you dreaming about?" the woman asked again.

Annabel hesitated. She couldn't decide whether she should talk about her dream or not. She decided to change the subject.

"What was I saying?"

"You were about to tell me what you were dreaming about."

"That's not what I meant, mother," Annabel said dryly.

"I know," said Sarah, "But you're changing the subject."

Annabel sighed with resignation. "I'm not _exactly_ sure what it was I was dreaming about, but I think I was in a castle. It was really weird this time. I –"

"What do you mean '_this_ time'?" Sarah interrupted, a confused look on her face.

Annabel mentally kicked herself. "I've dreamt about this place more than once, but every once-in-a-while the dream changes. This time was different, though. This time it was really weird."

"How so?"

"Well, usually when I have this dream, I start out in what I _guess_ is a throne room. It certainly looks like one. _Anyway_, I walk from the throne room into a stone hallway. After I get to the end of the hallway, I usually end up somewhere like a library or a dining hall, but this time I ended up somewhere completely different."

"How was it different?" Sarah asked.

"Well, this room was made entirely out of staircases."

Sarah looked completely shaken. Her eyes were getting wide, and she was getting very pale.

"What did you say?" she asked Annabel.

"I said the room was made of staircases."

"What happened after you walked into the room?"

"I walked around for about a minute, and then it was like the room shattered or fell apart or something. I landed on a stone floor and looked around, and then I said that what had happened was weird. I guess there had been a guy there the whole time, because, after I said that, he asked who was there. I turned around to look at him, but all I saw before I woke up was a white, billowy cloak, and an old-fashioned white shirt with ruffles around the collar," she paused, and then added, "I think the shirt was open."

Sarah looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Mom, what's wrong?" asked Annabel.

"Jareth," Sarah whispered.

Annabel looked confused, "You mean the Goblin King? The one from your book, Labyrinth?"

Sarah looked at her daughter, a million thoughts rushing through her head at once. This was the first news that she'd had of the Underground in almost sixteen years. She was absolutely certain that Annabel's dream had been more than just a dream – that Annabel's subconscious had actually been traveling to the Underground. What was more, Annabel had seen Jareth. Tears sprang to Sarah's eyes.

"Jareth," she whispered again, sorrow and longing filling her voice.

_She looks so sad_, thought Annabel, studying her mother's expression.

"Mom," Annabel said softly, "Are you talking about the Goblin King?"

Sarah smiled, "I'm talking about someone I knew a very long time ago."

"Cryptic, much?" came Annabel's sarcastic response, earning a laugh, and another smile, from her mother.

"I'll tell you about it someday."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. You know, I wonder what it would be like to really go to the Underground. Y'know…if it were real."

"It might be nice," said Sarah, trying not to let her voice give away the emotions she was feeling.

"I wish it _were_ real," said Annabel wistfully.

"Be careful what you wish for," said Sarah, only half joking.

"Because it might come true?"

"Exactly."

Annabel sighed, "It's not like any of my wishes have ever come true before."

"Don't worry, they will someday."

"You know what I wish?" Annabel asked suddenly.

"What?" said Sarah.

"I wish that I could go visit the Underground. Right now."

There was a flash of light and a clap of thunder, and she was gone.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Remember, I want lots and lots of reviews, or you're not going to get the next chapter. Mwah-ha-ha-haaa! Anyway, if you like _Labyrinth_ fanfics, be sure to read the stories written by "Blonde Squirrel"…They're _really_ funny! Until next time, my pretties!**


	2. Chapter 2: Your Mother's Name

Disclaimer: Lawyers? I laugh in the face of lawyers! Then I run and hide until they go away.  I don't own _Labyrinth_ or anything associated with it. All I own is myself, my imagination, and the mutant Hell Bunnies…but don't tell them I said that, 'cause they'll try to hurt me (looks around nervously)…(shrugs)…(continues typing).

A/N: Buenas tardes! I'm baaack! Did you miss me?...Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted…there were some problems concerning the availability of a computer. Oh, well. Enjoy!

Back to You

Chapter Two-Your Mother's Name

"_You know what I wish?" asked Annabel suddenly._

"_What?" said Sarah._

"_I wish that I could go visit the Underground. Right now."_

_There was a flash of light and a clap of thunder, and she was gone._

XxXxXxX

Jareth had just finished his breakfast and was in the middle of reading a book that covered the history of the Labyrinth when lightening flashed, thunder clapped, and a young human girl appeared about twelve feet away from him. He gazed at her for a moment, watching as she glanced around the room.

"I must say," he said, making her jump, "You're probably the earliest wish-away that I've ever had."

She stared at him, her eyes wide, "Wh-where am I?"

"You don't know?" Jareth asked in an amused tone.

Annabel thought for a moment before realization lit up her face, "I'm in the Underground, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are. And, if I might add, at a very early hour."

_She looks familiar_, thought Jareth as he studied her a bit more closely.

"I'm really here," Annabel whispered softly to herself.

"Are you surprised?" asked Jareth. "After all, you _did_ say the words required to get you here. Still, I've never had anyone wish _themselves_ to the Underground."

Annabel looked at him for a moment, "Who are you?"

Jareth smirked, "Guess."

She studied him for a moment, thinking over all of the possibilities.

_He's not a goblin,_ she thought to herself,_ and he's way too big to be a fairy or a pixie. There can't be very many possibilities. Think! C'mon, Annabel, you've read the story enough times. You should know this!_

She looked at him for a moment, and then it hit her.

"You're _him_, aren't you? You're the Goblin King!"

"Very good!" he said sarcastically, laughing.

"Hmm. I guess the story's description of you was correct," said Annabel, her hands on her hips.

"How is the story's description of me correct?" he asked her lightly.

"You _are_ arrogant."

Annoyance flashed in Jareth's eyes, but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. Memories had flashed through his mind when the girl had said _'You're _him_, aren't you? You're the Goblin King!'_ They were the exact same words Sarah had used almost sixteen years ago.

"Sarah," he whispered, his heart aching.

"What was that?" came the girl's voice, breaking through his thoughts.

Jareth looked at her, "What is your name, girl?"

She stared at him, "Why should I tell _you_?"

"Unless you wish to be called 'girl' from now on, I suggest you tell me your name."

"It's Annabel," she said, her irritation showing.'

"You don't have a last name?" asked Jareth, his eyebrows raised.

Annabel sighed, "Williams. My last name is Williams."

Alarm bells rang throughout Jareth's head. He knew the name Williams. He knew it very well, thanks to someone he had met years ago.

That's _why she looks so familiar!_ he thought. _It all makes sense! Everything about them is similar. The hair, the eyes, the lips, the skin…the_ attitude. _They're all so alike._

"What is your mother's name?" he asked Annabel suddenly.

"W-what?"

"What is your mother's name?" Jareth asked again with some impatience.

"Why do you want to know-"

"Is your mother's name Sarah Williams?" he interrupted her, urgency filling his voice.

Annabel stared at him, slightly unnerved by his tone.

"Yes."

That single word sent Jareth reeling. He leaned back in his throne, his face pale. He couldn't believe it. He was crushed.

"Sarah," he whispered again. Annabel stared at him, confused by his reaction.

_How does he know my mom?_ she wondered.

Jareth looked up suddenly.

"Hoggle!" he shouted, making Annabel flinch.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" asked a timid-looking dwarf, walking into the room.

"Please escort Miss Williams to her room."

"Miss _Williams_, Your Highness?"

"Yes, Hoggle. Miss _Williams_."

The dwarf looked shocked, "Y-you mean…Is she-"

"Yes, Higgle. Her name is Annabel Williams, and she is, apparently, the daughter of Sarah Williams." When Jareth said this, it seemed like the light in his eyes dimmed.

"Wait a minute!" yelled Annabel, her temper finally getting the better of her. "I'm not going _anywhere_ until someone tells me what's going on!"

Jareth and Hoggle both turned to look at her. Jareth seemed surprised by her outburst, but in a slightly dazed way.

"How do you know my mother?" she continued, directing her anger towards Jareth.

Jareth looked at her for a moment longer, and then turned to Hoggle, "Prepare for a second arrival, Hogwart."

Hoggle's eyes grew wide as he stammered, "Y-yes, Your Majesty."

The Goblin King turned back to Annabel, a fierce light glowing in his mis-matched eyes.

"Do you know where your mother is right now?"

"Probably at home," Annabel said, beginning to get suspicious.

He turned his attention to his right hand, which Annabel now realized was facing palm-up.

_And holding a crystal_, she thought.

As Annabel looked on, a picture began to form inside the crystal. At first it was blurry, but as the seconds ticked by it became more and more distinct.

"Why are you spying on my mother?" Annabel asked Jareth stiffly, her protective instincts going into overload.

"Valetra!" Jareth yelled, his voice echoing in the empty room.

"You called, _Majesty_?"

Annabel spun around to face whoever it was who had spoken. She was surprised when she saw that the speaker was not a dwarf, but a goblin.

_Then again,_ she thought to herself, _this_ is_ the castle beyond the Goblin City. It only makes sense that the servants here would be goblins._

"It's very rude to stare, you know," said the goblin, looking directly at Annabel.

Annabel blinked, and then realized what the goblin – Annabel believed it was a female – had said. "I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to stare at you. I was just lost in thought, and I forgot what was happening."

"If you're done with your little conversation," Jareth broke in, getting their attention, "There is something I would like to discuss with you, Valetra."

Valetra gave her king a harsh look before answering, "Well? What is it you wish to discuss?"

Jareth glared at her. "First of all, you would do well to show more respect when in the presence of your _king_," he growled. "Secondly, I need you to take this girl to the rooms that have been prepared for her."

Valetra stayed right were she was, knowing that there was more to come.

"I will be making a brief trip to the Aboveground, and while I'm gone I need someone to watch her and make sure she stays out of trouble."

"I will watch the child for you, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Valetra." Turning to Annabel, he said, "You would do well to stay out of trouble while I am gone." He waited expectantly for her response, but she just stood there, glaring at him. Jareth stood and walked over to where Valetra and Annabel stood. He crouched down so that he was at eye level with Valetra and whispered something in her ear. He stood up and, looking down at her, asked, "Do you understand?"

Valetra nodded gravely, "Yes, my lord."

Jareth took another step back and, in a flash of light, he was gone, leaving behind a slight breeze and a swirling cloud of glitter.

Sarah sat at her daughter's vanity, staring at her reflection and trying to decide whether she should try to call Hoggle or not. Shaking her head, she decided against it. In the past sixteen years she had tried to call upon her friends more times than she could remember. It had never worked. Sighing, Sarah stood up and walked out of Annabel's room, down the hall, and into her own room. She kneeled down next to the chest that was positioned at the foot of her bed and opened it. For a few moments Sarah was forced to rummage around before finally coming across what she was looking for.

"It's been a long time since I've seen this old thing," she said to herself. In her hands she held a book with a dark red cover that was worn with use. The title was printed on the top of the front cover in gold leaf.

"_Labyrinth_," whispered Sarah. She ran her finger across the title, a look of fondness on her face. Her mother had given her the book as a gift for her eleventh birthday, and she had read it so much that she knew the entire story by heart. Sarah was brought out of her reverie by the sound of movement (A/N: you know you wanted me to say "music" instead of "movement".) downstairs.

_What now?_ she wondered to herself. _I_ know _I locked all of the doors and windows last night, and the security alarm didn't go off, so it can't be a burglar._

She put the book down on her bed and walked out into the hallway, wondering what could possibly be downstairs. She quietly hurried down the steps, but stopped when she reached the first floor. Waiting for a moment, she then headed down the hallway towards the living room.

That's _where the noise is coming from,_ she thought with certainty.

Sarah paused before turning the corner that connected the living room to the hallway. Taking a breath she took the last few steps into the living room. What she saw there made her freeze.

"_Jareth_." It was all she could say before her voice left her completely.

He turned a cold, calculating gaze on her, "Hello, Sarah."

Tears welled in her eyes and spilled over. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She ran towards Jareth and flung her arms around him, holding on as tightly as she possibly could.

"Jareth!" she cried, her voice muffled by his shirt.

He stared down at her, his feelings at war with each other. Part of him rejoiced at seeing her again and never wanted to let her go, while the other part of him wanted to hate her for betraying him.

Grasping her shoulders, he moved her away from him. Ignoring her look of surprise, he said, "We need to go."

He grasped her hand and created a crystal with his other hand. There was a brief pause, and then he smashed the crystal on the ground in front of them, transporting them directly to the castle beyond the Goblin City.

**A/N:** **Hello, my pretties! First if all, to all of the people I told I would get this chapter out earlier, I'm sorry I was late. I really didn't get a chance to post because we don't have the internet at my house…I know! I live in the Stone Age! (Lol!) So I have to wait 'till I have time at school, or 'till I'm at the library, to post and check my e-mails. Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter…it's a bit longer than the others, but that's a _good_ thing. Another good thing is cheese. I like cheese. And Greek food! (Especially _dolmathes, saganaki -_ flaming cheese - , and that lemon/rice soup – if anybody knows what this is called, and tells me, I'll give you a special shout-out in the next chapter!) Anyway, you know the drill…Reviews! Lots of 'em! If you don't I'll let the Hell Bunnies out to get you! Mwah-ha-ha-haaa! Now, click the button!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tears of Joy Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own _Labyrinth_ or anything associated with it.

A/N: Hello, peoples! Did ya miss me? C'mon, you know ya did! Well, here's chapter three for ya! Sorry it took so long. But first, a big Hell Bunny shout-out to notwritten for sending in an answer to my question about the Greek Lemon Rice Soup! Thanx! Now, enjoy!

Back to You

Chapter Three: Tears of Joy (Part One)

Annabel stared at the spot where the Goblin King had just been.

_Okay,_ she thought, _There is definitely something weird going on here…I mean, other than the fact that I'm actually here, in the Underground; that the Underground is a real place._

"I'll never understand why he makes such a show of entering and leaving a place when humans are present," said Valetra, shaking her head.

_She's right,_ Annabel thought with amusement. _His attitude alone should be enough to impress them._

"Well," said Valetra, turning to look at Annabel, "We had best get a move on."

Annabel sighed, "Why won't anybody tell me what's going on?"

Turning, Valetra said, "You should not worry yourself about these things. They will all be explained eventually. Until then, I suggest that you turn your attention to getting a bath and a change of clothes.

Annabel looked down at herself and saw that she was still wearing her pajamas.

_Well _duh, she thought. _It's not like I had the chance to take a bath or change my clothes this morning._

"Come along, then," Valetra said, turning and walking down the hallway. "Your room is this way." (A/N: Sorry that I keep changing between "rooms" and "room"…I'll just stick with "room"…for now)

Annabel followed, sighing deeply.

_I wonder where His High and Mightiness went. He's probably off bugging the crap out of some people…Poor bastards._

Valetra led Annabel down the hallway, up a flight of stairs, and down another hallway.

_How much longer is this going to take?_ she wondered irritably. _I swear we've been walking through this hallway for over ten minutes. How far away can this room _be_, anyway?_

Just when Annabel was about to scream with impatience, Valetra stopped dead in her tracks, and Annabel barely kept herself from bumping into the goblin. She watched in silence as Valetra reached into her pocket and withdrew a key. She then unlocked the door and held it open, motioning for Annabel to enter the room.

"Thank you," Annabel said awkwardly, and stepped through the doorway.

XxXxXxX

About fifteen minutes later, Annabel stepped out of the bathroom clothed in a white dressing gown and toweling her hair dry. She had thought about taking her time with her bath, but she hadn't wanted to be rude to Valetra by keeping her waiting. For some strange reason, Annabel liked the goblin woman.

_Weird_, thought Annabel. _I only met hr half an hour ago. I mean, I know I usually make friends quickly and easily, but these aren't exactly normal circumstances…Then again, when have I ever been the definition of normal? There have been times when I should have been named the poster child for 'unusual'. Maybe even weird. I mean, who else goes to play in their back yard when they're four years old and winds up running back inside, telling their mom they saw faeries playing next to the tulips? Wait…I'm doing it again, aren't I? I swear, I couldn't control the thoughts in my head if my life depended on it._

Annabel was brought back to reality when the sound of Valetra asking her a question reached her ears.

Annabel blinked. "What?"

Valetra looked at her, an eyebrow quirked, "I was just wondering if you found everything in order."

"In order for what?"

"For your bath. Did you have any trouble finding the things that you needed?"

Annabel smiled, "No, I didn't have any trouble. Thank you for asking."

_At least _one_ person in this place doesn't have an ego big enough to choke an elephant,_ she thought gratefully.

As if reading Annabel's thoughts, Valetra looked at her and said, "He's really not as bad as he seems. You just have to get to know him. He hasn't always been like this. Believe it or not, there was a time when he was really a very likeable person. He just hasn't been the same since she left…"

"Since _who_ left?" Annabel asked with a questioning look.

Valetra gazed at the girl a moment before answering, "His wife."

Annabel was more than a little surprised by Valetra's answer.

_He doesn't exactly strike me as the type of man who would get married._

"What was the queen like?" she asked Valetra suddenly.

Valetra's eyes softened, and the corners of her mouth curved upwards in a small smile. "She was wonderful. One of the nicest people I've ever met. She was kind and gentle, and very beautiful. Not to say that she didn't have a temper. Quite the opposite, actually. She was feisty, and she could be quite stubborn at times. Everybody loved her. Nobody more so than the king."

"What happened to make her leave?" Annabel asked her.

A sad look crossed Valetra's face, and Annabel mentally kicked herself for not thinking before she spoke. From the way she had been talking, Valetra must have been close to the queen.

"I'm sorry," Annabel said quickly. "I really didn't mean to- "

"It's alright," Valetra interrupted her. She took a breath and looked at Annabel. "One day, years ago, Their Majesties received a message saying that the queen's younger brother was severely ill and there was a possibility that he would die. The queen was terrified for her brother's life, and she decided right then and there to go back to her home and try to save her brother. His Majesty agreed, but he was unable to go with her. She left to go to her brother that very same day."

"What happened?" Annabel asked when Valetra didn't continue. "Was her brother okay after she got there?"

"Nobody knows," Valetra told her. Her eyes were filled with pain and great sorrow as the words left her mouth, and Annabel could swear that she sa the faint glimmer of tears in the eyes of the gobliness. "She never returned, and we never received word of her from her family."

Annabel's eyes widened. "But how – what could have happened? Couldn't she have used her powers to get back here if something had gone wrong?"

Valetra continued to look at Annabel, her gaze intense and unwavering, "Again, nobody knows."

"No wonder he seemed so cold-hearted," Annabel whispered softly.

"As I told you earlier," Valetra said, her expression softening, "His Majesty was not always this way."

XxXxXxX

"Valetra?" came Annabel's questioning voice. It had been about ten minutes since Valetra had told her about the Goblin Queen's unexplained disappearance, and Annabel had finally decided to ask the gobliness the question that had been utmost in her mind since she had arrived in the Underground.

"Yes?"

Annabel took a breath, then let it out slowly, "How does the Goblin King know my mother?"

Valetra studied Annabel's face, seeming for all the world like she was looking for something. Finally, when Annabel was sure she would not receive an answer, Valetra sighed. "It's really not my place to answer that question. You should really wait until His Majesty returns, and then ask him."

"But I _already_ asked him, and he refused to answer me!" Annabel cried, exasperated.

Valetra's brow rose, "Did he _say_ that he refused to answer?"

"Well, no, but- "

"Then you don't actually know that he won't give you an answer."

"But he- "

"He didn't refuse to answer you. He simply evaded your question." Valetra smiled faintly. "He does that from time to time. But that _doesn't _mean that he won't give you an answer."

Annabel looked hopeful, "Do you really think he'll tell me?"

"Probably," Valetra told her. Then, realizing what the girl was thinking, she said, "I can take you back to the throne room to see if he'll give you an answer. But don't be surprised if he evades your question again. He's…_fickle_ that way." (A/N: "_Fickle_"? I am such a loser.)

"I'm willing to take that chance."

Valetra gave Annabel a doubtful look.

"Really," Annabel said. "I am."

"Alright. But try not to let him get to you this time, okay?"

Annabel smiled at her newfound companion, "You got it."

XxXxXxX

(A/N: Previously…) _Grasping her shoulders, he moved her away from him. Ignoring her look of surprise, he said, "We need to go."_

_He grasped her hand and created a crystal with his other hand. There was a brief pause, and then he smashed the crystal in front of them, transporting them directly to the castle beyond the Goblin City._

XxXxXxX

(A/N: Presently…) Sarah was completely in shock, and only one thought was running through her mind: _It's him!_

_It's really him!_ Sarah thought joyfully, tears running down her face. _It's really Jareth! He's here, with me! I can't believe it! I'm finally with Jareth again, and we're home! I'm finally home…_

Jareth looked down at the woman in his arms. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him, and her face was buried against his shoulder. Her sobs were muffled, but he could feel her entire body shaking.

"Sarah," he said, loosening his hold on her and forcing her to look at him.

"It's you," she whispered, the tears glistening like diamonds on her cheeks. "It's really you! You're here…with me." Her voice left her, and all she could do was look at Jareth, her tears still flowing.

Jareth had to check the urge to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be alright; that she didn't need to cry anymore.

"Sarah," he said sharply, the harshness of his voice making her start. A concerned look crossed her face.

"Jareth, what's wrong?" She raised her hand and placed her palm on his right cheek. She searched his eyes for some kind of answer.

Her touch stung him almost as much as her words did.

"How dare you ask me such a question?" he asked her, his voice an icy whisper. Her brows furrowed, but he continued before she could interrupt. "How could you do this to me?"

"Jareth, what are you talk- "

"How could you do this to me!" he exploded. His heart was in agony, and he used that pain to fuel his anger. Because if he couldn't find a was to take his mind off of the pain, it would crush him.

"Jareth! What are you _talking_ about!"

"_HER!"_ he yelled at Sarah. "The girl! Your _daughter!_" This last word he uttered in a deadly whisper.

A bewildered look crossed Sarah's face, "Annabel?"

"yes."

"I don't understand. What does Annabel have to do with any of this? I mean, I know she wished herself to the Underground, but I don't see why that should make you angry!"

"_Angry_." Jareth spit the word out as if it were poison. "Oh no, Sarah. I am far beyond _angry_. After all, anger isn't a strong enough emotion for a man who has just found out that his wife has had another man's child."

Sarah stared at the man in front of her, incredulous, _"What?"_

"How could you, Sarah? How could you do this to me? I gave you everything! My heart, my soul, my body…my love." The pain was evident in his voice.

"Jareth, what the hell do you mean _'another man's child'_?"

He chuckled softly, a low and dangerous sound.

"Still acting the part of the persecuted innocent? My lovely Sarah," he stepped so close to her that they were almost, but not quite, touching, "You should know better."

He looked directly into her eyes, and it seemed as if his gaze bore right through her, into her very soul. Sarah saw the coldness of his eyes and tried to suppress a shiver, but didn't quite succeed. Something flashed behind Jareth's eyes, but it was gone so quickly that she couldn't be sure she had actually seen anything. He continued to gaze into her eyes, searching.

Jareth's gaze narrowed, "I can't very well allow you to throw away all that has been given to you and let you remain unpunished for it, can I?"

Tears started to form in Sarah's eyes, "Jareth…"

Jareth took a step back from Sarah, giving her a hard look.

"As punishment for your transgression, your daughter will be forced to travel the Labyrinth."

Sarah's eyes grew very wide, and she became very pale.

Jareth continued, "She will be given the same time limit that you were given, but her journey will be much more…ah, how should I put this?" He feigned contemplation, "_Perilous_."

The word hung between them, spreading a cold silence throughout the room.

Sarah's brain screamed at her to stop him, to explain the situation to him and make him understand what was really going on, but she couldn't move. She stood there, frozen to the spot, staring at her husband.

At that moment the doors to the throne room opened, and Annabel and Valetra walked in, only to be frozen on the spot by the sight of the scene laid out before them.

"Mom?" Annabel whispered, not trusting her own eyes. When Sarah continued to stare at Jareth, Annabel's protective instincts went into overdrive.

"What the hell did you do to her!" she yelled, rounding on Jareth. When he didn't answer her, giving her a stony look instead, she became furious.

"Answer me! What the hell have you done to her!"

Jareth glared at her, impassive. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth," he told her quietly. "I suggest you hurry."

He turned his hand elegantly, and a crystal appeared within the grasp of his fingers.

"No!" cried Sarah, finally breaking out of her stupor.

But it was too late. As Sarah looked on helplessly, Jareth threw the crystal directly at Annabel. It burst into a huge cloud of glitter the moment it would have struck her. Completely surrounded by the stuff, Annabel only had a moment to look at her mother, and then she disappeared.

XxXxXxX

Too late, Sarah had realized what Jareth was about to do. She could only stand by, helpless, as the crystal that Jareth had thrown at Annabel exploded, engulfing the girl in a shimmering cloud of black and purple glitter. Then her daughter was gone.

Sarah waited a few moments, trying to calmly take in everything that had just happended. And then she lost it.

"_What the HELL did you just do!"_ she screamed, rounding on Jareth.

His first mistake was letting an arrogant smirk cross his face. His second mistake was deciding to answer her question. Because he should have known that it wasn't a question that should be answered.

"Now, Sarah, I've already told you that, as your punishment, your daughter has to run the Labyrinth."

If Jareth hadn't known better, he would have said that Sarah was trying to kill him by looking at him.

"_You!"_ Sarah looked for all the world as if she were about to murder the Goblin King.

Jareth gave Sarah and inquisitive look, one of his eyebrows raised in a question. Sighing, Jareth said, "Sarah, you will simply have to resign yourself to the fact that, because of _your_ transgressions, your daughter has to- "

"Annabel is as much _your_ daughter as she is mine!"

Jareth's mind froze the instant Sarah's words reached his ears. _It's impossible,_ he thought, unbelieving. _She would have told me if she was pregnant. Unless…_

"What exactly are you saying?" he asked her, not even bothering to mask the doubt that was evident in his voice.

"I'm _saying_," Sarah told him with a flare of irritation, "That Annabel is _your daughter_. You are her father, Jareth."

**A/N: Hey, all! Well, there you have it…the third chapter of Back to You! I'm really sorry it took so long to get it done. The Hell Bunnies had to hold me at knife-point last night to get me to finish writing it…They can be very persuasive. (shudder!) Anyways…Thanks again to notwritten for sending in an answer to the question I asked at the end of last chapter! **

**On another note…I've started a Labyrinth fanfiction group on Yahoo! I've put the link on my profile page, but I'll write it here anyway:**

**http/groups. Not very many people have joined so far, and I'm getting kind of nervous. So…if any of you wanna be nice to me and join, it would be much appreciated! You don't even have to be a fanfic writer to join! Now, review! (Pwease?)**

**Much Love! **

**Aubrey**


End file.
